kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
FIERCE
The Feral Intervention Espionage Refuge Combat Enforcement, or FIERCE, is a fictional secret organization in the fanfictional American Kamen Rider series Kamen Rider Echo Demon. It has been defending North America against the threats imposed by an assortment of monstrous creatures called Makamou for the past few centuries. Organization FIERCE has offices and agents all over North America. Each office is assigned a number of combatant agents called Demons & a backup team for intelligence, research, logistics, etc. FIERCE has been around for nearly 200 years as stated in episode 18. The group was originally started as a partnership between the original Demon warriors & humans. Today the group is more of a training & support group for the Demons. The group was called "FIERCE" to honor the memory of the "Fierce One", a student of the Hibiki of that time & direct descendant of Josh Morrow, who was killed in a rockslide. Personnel *'Amos Flores' - The Current Head Official of FIERCE's East branch. A cheerful man who sends the Demons out on their missions & gives them thoughtful advice before they go into battle. He researches on the Makamou with the library at his disposal. *'Lavender Flores' - The elder of the Flores sisters. A very intelligent individual, like her father. She usually acts as field support for the Demons, providing supplies & extra disc animals. She is liked by Ibuki, though early on she just ignores him. *'Monday Flores' - The younger of the Flores sisters. Her cheerful demeanor makes up for her lack of intelligence like her older sister. She usually hangs around FIERCE Headquarters to track the Makamou & rarely goes out into the field. She has a crush on Todoroki, but he is usually clueless about her approaches. *'Diana Fairchild' *'Chloe Falls' - FIERCE's Equipment & Weapons designer. She is responsible for creating the sound weapons for the Demons & the Disc Animals. She is an old friend of Dustin, who have been friends since childhood & joined FIERCE to aid him once he became the current Hibiki. *'Chance Bancroft' - The Head of FIERCE's Weapon Design section & Chloe's mentor, a former Demon who is said to have defeated twenty Makamou single-handedly. He is also a singer in his spare time. Much of FIERCE, including Amos, fears him because of his strict disciplinary personality (with an exception of a few people). When he is angered, he chases his "victim" & tries to hit them with a paddle. He arrives to also travels using a motorcycle with the newly improved Armed Saber which he made & was almost too powerful for any Demon to control, causing them to lose their transformation abilities for a month. When Torodoki & Hibiki were affected by the Armed Saber, Bancroft trained the two with his special training to improve their powers. The training, utilizing energy from the gut while singing, paid off for Hibiki because it enabled him to wield the Armed Saber. *'Ken Fletcher' Demons A Demon is an exceptional athlete who has acquired amazing fighting abilities through intensive training & the use of advanced weaponry. His or her most powerful equipment is both a weapon & a musical instrument, whose 'pure' sounds are the only means to purge the evil spirits of the Makamou. Demons follow a one-master-one-apprentice tradition. Upon the retirement of their master, an apprentice will inherit the responsibilities as well as all equipment from his or her predecessor. He or she will often inherit the master's title too, but there are exceptions. When a person transforms into a Demon, the person is either engulfed in flames or surrounding by powerful winds (depending on which instrument type they use) before coming out in his or her fuul Demon form. If a Demon fights relying on his or her anger, the forehead emblem will grow over the face. When a Demon becomes evil, the headquarters decide if they should be eliminated. If they decide to eliminate the Demon, they send someone from the head family to carry out the task. In the TV series, there are a total of 113 active Demons in North America, a total of 12 active Demons are seen in the show, but only 8 have shown up in the series. There were also other Demons who did not make appearances & were just mentioned, although most of them appeared in the video games. 4 more Demons are introduced in the movie spin-off of the TV series. Disk Animals Produced mainly for reconnaissance purposes, the Disk Animals are origami-like animals on compact discs instead of paper that Demons had used in the past. The Disk Animals can switch between their compact disc form & animal forms like origami, & can turn invisible at will. They record the noises made by Makamou & return to their master to reveal the monsters' location in the area. FIERCE Gear The FIERCE Gear existed long before the human-Demon Kamen Rider alliance. It is not stated how the original Demon Kamen Riders received their transformation items & weapons. After the human-Demon Kamen Rider alliance known as "FIERCE" was formed, human science was used to help improve the usefulness of the Demon Kamen Rider weapons & transformation devices. These have gone on to be codenamed as FIERCE Gear after the original Armed Saber crafted by the tentatively named "Fierce One". Primary Systems Transformation Tuning Fork The Transformation Tuning Fork is an item resembling a tuning fork. It is the most commonly used transformation device among the Demon Kamen Riders, usually those whose arsenal revolves around the Drum. It is said to be the simplest of all transformation devices to make, yet has the capability to unlock the greatest power within all Demons that use it. During the events of episode 18, the Tuning Fork was used by all Demons & possessed a katana mode called the Echo Sword. Transformation Whistle The Transformation Whistle is considered the most difficult of the FIERCE Gear to create. It is used mainly by Kamen Riders who wield weapons based on the use of wind such as a trumpet or flute. These are also the only of the FIERCE Gear that the Head Family of the FIERCE organization uses. The color of the Transformation Whistle usually defines the color of the Demon. For example, Majestic Breath Demon's is gold with blue accents & so is his armor color (mainly face & gloves are blue). Transformation String Brace The Transformation String Brace is used mainly by the string instrument based Kamen Riders. These are considered to be uncommon, but neither as rare as the Whistle or as common as the Tuning Fork. The Transformation String Brace is a wrist device, attached the wrist, the user pulls on a chain that lifts a face plate on the Transformation String Brace. The user then plucks the strings & their body is filled with a powerful burst of lightning as they transform. The strings of the Transformation String Brace are the color of the ornamental strings on the Demon's armor. For example, the strings on Roaring Demon's Transformation String Brace are red as are the ones on his armor. Special Systems Aside from the basic three transformation devices, there is also a number of other devices that the Demon Kamen Riders can use to either transform or power up into a new form. Most FIERCE Gear that fall into this category are man-made items. Demon Armor The Demon Armor was a specialized armor that could be utilized by humans to at least match a Demon's power & only utilized a katana. However, it was a weapon rarely used in combat & was only used as a decorative piece by FIERCE. Armed Saber The Armed Saber is an ancient sword that was once wielded by the ancestor of Kamen Rider Echo Demon. Over the years it was improved with the use of human technology, eventually becoming the sword that it is today. The Armed Saber is equipped with a built in megaphone that allows for Echo Demon to use stronger attacks. This weapon can also only be used by advanced Demon; anyone who tries to use it when not yet of the proper skill will lose their transformation abilities for usually an entire month. ''Gale'' The Gale is a long staff-like flute. It is only shown to be used by Feathered Demon in episode 18. It is much like the weapon of Kamen Rider Majestic Breath Demon in that they both have a similar attacking style & both allow for powerful long range attacks. Other Demon Arsenal Drum-Based *''Echo Demon'' **Transformation Tuning Fork: Sound Angle **Demon Attack Drum - Flame Drum, Explosive Flame Drum **Demon Attack Club - Raging Fire **Sound Attack Stroke: Flame Barrage Style, Single Spirit/Force of Fire Style, Strong Flower Union Dance Style, Fiery Angry Wave Style, Explosive Powerful Stroke Style *''Crimson Echo Demon'' **Transformation Tuning Fork: Sound Angle **Demon Attack Drum - Flame Drum, Explosive Flame Drum **Demon Attack Club - Raging Fire **Sound Attack Stroke: Scorching True Crimson Style, Explosive True Crimson Style *''Armed Echo Demon'' **Transformation Tuning Fork: Sound Angle **Demon Attack Drum - Flame Drum, Explosive Flame Drum **Demon Attack Club - Raging Fire **Sound Attack Blade: Fierce Demon Arousal *''Bullet Demon'' **Transformation Tuning Fork: unknown **Sound Attack Drum - Good Light Board **Sound Attack Club - Scepter Beat **Sound Attack Stroke - Pebble Crushing *''Sharp Demon'' **'Transformation Tuning Fork: unknown **Sound Attack Drum - unknown **Sound Attack Club - unknown **Sound Attack Stroke - unknown '''Wind-Based *''Majestic Breath Demon'' **Transformation Demon Flute - Whistle Sound **Sound Attack Echo - Crying Wind **Sound Attack Tube - Gale **Sound Attack Club - Mountain Back-Wind **Sound Attack Shoot: Gale Flash *''Victory Demon'' **Transformation Demon Flute - unknown **Sound Attack Echo: Wind Flux **Sound Attack Tube - Typhoon **Sound Attack Shoot: Storm Single Spirit *''War Demon'' **Transformation Demon Flute - unknown **Sound Attack Cry: Whorl **Sound Attack Tube: Storm **Sound Attack Shoot - Anger of the Wind God String-Based *''Roaring Demon'' **Transformation Demon Chord - Sound Tablet **Sound Attack Quake - Thunderous Roar **Sound Attack Chord - Thunderous Blast **Sound Attack Club - Thunderbolt **Sound Attack Slash: Thunderbolt Exciting Quak *''Slashing Demon'' **Transformation Demon Chord - Attending Sound **Sound Attack Quake - Cutting Withdrawal **Sound Attack True Chord - Fierce Cut **Sound Attack Slash: Thunderbolt Beheading Quake *''Judgement Demon'' **'Transformation Demon Chord - unknown **Sound Attack Tremor - Final Happiness **Sound Attack Chord - Devil **Sound Attack Club - Scepter Beat **Sound Attack Tube **Sound Attack Slash: Devil's Judgment *''Bloodied Demon'' **'Transformation Demon Chord - unknown **Sound Attack Quake - unknown **Sound Attack Chord: Demonic Great Music **Sound Attack Play: Exciting Heaven, Ground Motion *''Barbaric Demon'' **Demon Transformation Chord: Sound Lock **Sound Attack True Chord: Paradise **Sound Attack True Chord - unknown **Sound Attack Slash: unknown Other *''Festive Demon'' **Transformation Tuning Fork: Sound Angle ***Demon Transformation Tuning Fork - Sword Mode **Sound Attack Drum - unknown **Sound Attack Club - unknown **Sound Attack Stroke: Gorgeous Inferno *''Freezing Demon'' **Transformation Tuning Fork: Sound Angle ***Demon Transformation Tuning Fork - Sword Mode **Sound Attack Drum - unknown **Sound Attack Club: Violent Freeze *''Shining Demon'' **Transformation Tuning Fork: Sound Angle ***Demon Transformation Tuning Fork - Sword Mode **Sound Attack Echo - unknown **Sound Attack Quaking Sheet: Violent Tray **Sound Attack Beat: Gentle Frivolous Death Warrant Explosion *''Western Demon'' **Transformation Tuning Fork: Sound Angle ***Demon Transformation Tuning Fork - Sword Mode **Sound Attack Drum - unknown **Sound Attack Triangle: Raging Section **Sound Attack Reverberation: Welcome *''Feathered Demon'' **Transformation Tuning Fork: Sound Angle ***Demon Transformation Tuning Fork - Sword Mode **Sound Attack Echo - Crying Wind *Sound Attack Flute: Gale *Sound Attack Play: Whirlwind Flash Demon Techniques *Demon Fighting Technique: Demon Claw - Claws that protrude from the Demon's fist. *Demon Fighting Technique: Lightning Strike Fist - An electric charged punch/jump kick. *Demon Fighting Technique: Whirlwind Blade - A wind covered chop/flying crescent kick. *Demon Art Technique: Demon Fire - The Demon opens its mouth & breaths out a large flame. *Demon Club Technique: Raging Fire Bullet - Taiko sticks flame up creating a torch flame, which can shoot fireballs. *Demon Club Technique: Raging Fire Sword - Taiko sticks flame up creating a blade covered in flame. *Violent Expression Demon Kick - A powerful striking attack with one foot, similar to the traditional Rider Kick. FIERCE Vehicles *Victory Fire - HONDA Valkyrie Rune *Tornado - HONDA Shadow 750 *Blazing Light - HONDA Element Red *Thunder God - HONDA Element Green *HONDA CR-V See Also *Takeshi - Kamen Rider Hibiki counterpart at Kamen Rider Wiki Category:Kamen Rider Echo Demon Category:Organization Category:Groups Category:Allies